1. Field
The following description relates to a terminal and an intermediate node in a content oriented networking (CON) environment, and a communication method of the terminal and the intermediate node.
2. Description of Related Art
A user may request a content another party has rather than a connection to the other party. However, to share a content using an end-to-end connection technology based on an Internet protocol (IP) of a current Internet structure, the user may be informed of an IP address of a counterpart device. Also, a connection link between the IP address of the counterpart device and an IP address of the user may be formed. To share the content, the user may utilize a third server for content sharing. Thus, the end-to-end connection technology based on the IP may have difficulty in supporting a content sharing service based on the content.
A content oriented networking (CON) is actively studied, and focuses on sharing a content requested by the user. As a representative technology, a content centric network (CCN) scheme may be provided.